Damn those dark and stormy nights!
by sea salt x
Summary: After another one of Ron and Hermione's usual spats, Hermione literally looses her temper and flees. Will Ron go after her? This might all be the starting of whats destined between the two. Completed. R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeease.
1. Oh, I'll take the usual Spat, please!

Disclaimer: I don't. Rowling does. Yadda yadda.. :)

It was a dark stormy night. No really , it was.

The wind outside was very bitter to the night. The rain pelting its might against the castle, was without a doubt, furious. It was ugly.

Everything was ugly.

At that point in time, Hermione Jane Granger quickened her pace as she scurried up a flight of stairs. She was aiming to reach the Head Girl quarters, so she could plunge into a well needed hot bath. Unluckily for Hermione, she was a long way from reaching it. The Library and her room weren't exactly neighbors.

_This weather matches they way my mood is turning,_ Hermione thought angrily, as she skipped up another set of flights. _Why do boys lack such a great amount of..common courtesy? common sense? INTELLIGENCE?_

"GAHHH!" Hermione shook with the anger that forced it way out of her mouth. "STUPID!"

She was so caught up in thought, she realized she was now striding along in a long dark corridor. This stupid corridor, that forces her mind to think a lot, because of its lengthy distance. Slowing down, to take steps that fell into the beat of her heart, she reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes. She, naturally, thought straight back to angry event that just took place.

---

Harry, Hermione, and Ron we're sitting at a table in the library, in the far, far corner. It was pretty dark that far, so there we're floating candles around the table, and huge windows that appeared before them on the walls. Rain was pelting against the glass like a fist of fury. Hermione, as usual, was finished with all of her homework, and decided to lead the boys to the library, where they could actually get some work done.

_Nope. I won't do it. Every time they ask me to help with their homework, I always give in. Ain't gonna do it this tiii-_

"Hermione..bloody hell! PLEASE!" Ron sobbed in frustration.

_Dammit._."Ron, no! For the billionth time! How are you ever going to learn what you need to know? You we're given this homework for a reason," She huffed. Feeling guilty, though. "Besides, I'm busy."

"Yeah?" Ron questioned, laying his chair from its leaned back on two legs position, to on all fours, and leaning more over the table toward her. "Let me guess..Vicky."

"Wow. You are a bit smart!" Hermione snapped sarcastically. _Here we go again...and poor Harry._

She shot a pathetic to the boy on her right that was shaking his head. He knew what was coming, too.

"No. Wait–Yes. I know you are because that's all you ever do in your spare time!" Ron replied, with a huge look of annoyance on his face.

_Good God! You think he'd get tired of these arguments after awhile! _And then, Hermione snapped. Whatever heat he broke out inside her, he broke it good. She was DEAD tired of explaining to Ron over and over again about what the truth was. The truth about her feelings concerning Viktor, that was..

"JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF NAGGING ME ABOUT HIM, WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TOO," Yeah. That was Harry's cue to leave. He motioned for one of the floating candles to follow him, and he ducked off into halls of books, pretending he was going to find one he needed. "IT'S SO STUPID, RON! YOU HAVE NO REASON AT ALL TO NAG ME ABOUT HIM! I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US! AND IF THERE WAS, IT WOULD BE NONE OF YOUR DAMN CONCERN! SOMETIMES I WISH THERE WAS SOMETHING, BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULD HAVE TO GET USED TO IT! I HA–" Hermione stopped, mouth slightly opened, and eyes squinted in anger at Ron's stupid sideways smirk at her. Huffing in pure frustration, she forced herself to close her eyes tightly.

Looking at his face, whenever he did that, just melted her soul. It made the feelings she'd conjured up for the red head over these long years, swirl up and drive straight into her heart, making it beat wildly. Too wildly, and painfully.

"I'm so sick of this. Don't bother talking to me again until you've grown up, please." Hermione opened her eyes, but her gaze wasn't set on him. It was to the side. Biting her bottom lip out of habit, she quickly gathered her items, and darted off into the isles.

Ron, sat there with a now distraught look on his face. _WHY do I have to be such an asshole to her all the time? If my mouth would only just shut up! Stupid temper mental, jealousy genes!_ He picked himself up from his seat, and stood leaning over the table, his arms flat on the surface. He knew he needed to go after her. Every time this has happened in the past, he always tried to go after her, but could never find the courage to. He was a coward. And upsetting her made him feel the most horrible feelings inside. It wasn't like hurting a sister, or a best friend..it was more than that, he knew. _Dammit..just lift your feet and go after her. She's probably halfway to wherever she's going now. Wait–where would she be going?_

That stupid, inconsiderate, git. Hermione was now leaving the library, with a good slam of the door. It didn't take until she got to the long corridor, that she slowed her angry pace.

---

It never occurred to Hermione that Ron would love her back. She never thought it possible. After every adventure they had been on together, things they've seen together, the horrors..she thought he only could look at a companion like that as a sister. Something not worth lusting for. But why on earth, would he always, ALWAYS, persist on contending me about Viktor. It was true. Sometimes she wish there was going was something going on with Viktor and herself. The two had grown quite close as friends, these past couple of years. Just like Harry and herself. Viktor was such an understanding friend, somebody she could confide in, and that's all there was to it. He mentioned many times that "It zeems ze ved harred one carz for yew." But, no..

She just never thought it possible. A warm, hot tear slowly escaped its way out of the corner of her eyes, and she instantly wiped them away. She wouldn't cry over this. Strong, Hermione. Rounding the corner as she finally reached the end of the corridor, she rain swiftly up the flight of stairs that entered into the hallway of her Head Girl Dorm.

It only took a few seconds for Hermione to strip herself free from her clothing. Using her wand, she created a perfect bath, with the light scent of cherry blossoms, and the temperature just above warm. This was no ordinary tub, though. It was a resizable one. And a tap of her wand, and the tub sprung about 6 feet more wide, and 3 feet more deep. She let herself sit on the brink of the tub, and fall backwards in, sinking below the surface of the water.


	2. The Bravery!

Disclaimer: I don't. Rowling does. Yadda yadda..

As soon as Hermione surfaced, she scooted herself back up against a few steps that lead their way to the bottom of the bath tub. She brought up her hands and gently placed them over her eyes, and leaned heavily against the side of the tub, and began to weep convulsively.

_Why? Just, why? Why couldn't he just place his lips upon mine and kiss me passionately, instead of pestering me? Because he'll never love me. Why does my heart love to throb around him so much? Why do my eyes like to set their site on him? WHY Him._

_Ron Weasley. One of my best friends. And will only ever be one of my best friends. I don't think I ask for a lot. So why does my heart get to be punished? I know I'm better than this. I know._ _Why have I been tortured for so many years?_

Hermione lost her train of thought as a huge thunder crack sounded outside of the castle, and illuminated through her windows and into the bathroom. Staring blankly, at nothing, she sank once more into the comforting, warm water. Stopping at her neck, she let her hands trace over her knees. It was a habit, when she was troubled.

_I guess tomorrow, I'll hold my head high, and just ignore him. It never seems to work, but maybe this time..I need to make it work. I can't go on like this. He's my best friend, but I can't take arguing over absolutely anything anymore. Every single day. It's crushing my heart...I need to let him go._

Ron was about to loose his courage, if he didn't reach her dorm as quickly as possible. Somehow, a strong tide of courage spread through his body after she ran away from him. It was a courage he thought he'd never ever have when it came to Hermione. He wasn't about to let his chance to make everything right about to vanish. Deciding in the library that her dorm room was probably where she ran to, he bolted off, leaving his things in the library._ She better be in her dorm.._

Growing up over the years, Ron was thankful for his long, strong legs. He was running quite fast, and soon reached the staircase to her room. Bolting up about three steps at a time, he reached her door, and stopped suddenly, heaving. Staring at the huge red door, he placed his hand on the hand, and found the door was already cracked open. He quickly closed it again, scared of what he would say when he saw her. She was FURIOUS with him. What if she hexed him? _Goddamn! I'm scared of my own best friend! _Summoning up that courage, he pushed the door open and stepped into her room.

Hermione quickly snapped at the sound of her door being opened. _Oh god. I must have not closed it all the way. Who in the hell just walked into my room!_ Quickly shooting up out of the water, she took a step forward to hop out, and looked up quickly, seeing Ron standing in her bathroom doorway. "GAHHH!" Covering herself up quickly, she fell back into the tub to hide behind the edge. "RON! YOU PRAT!"

Ron couldn't help but smirk, inwardly. On the outside, his mouth just hung open a little, and his eyebrows shot up. He'd just seen Hermione naked. NAKED. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he started toward her, as she continued to yell at him.

"WHY did you come in here? Do you have any idea how vexed I am with you!" Truly, she was actually thrilled he actually came up to find her. _Ron? Ron Weasley? Why? He never did anything like this before! He always went along and ignored me as much as I ignored him!_ She didn't wanna show her excitement, so she decided to keep yelling at him as he made his way toward her. Getting a bit frightened of what he was doing, she sank more into the tub. "Ron..what are you doing?"

Ron reached her bathtub and grabbed her arms, pulling her straight out of the water, and tumbling into his arms.

"Ron!"

Then he did it. Before his courage really did die, he wrapped a strong arm around her naked, waist, and cupped her neck with the other, and brought her lips to his in an instant. _Oh my god. She's going to hex me out of this world. _

Hermione was baffled, and laid limp for a second. _He's kissing me. He's kissing me! Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my god, I need to kiss him back! _And slowly, she brought her arms to his shoulders, steadied her balance, and moved her lips softly against his.

It was such a shock to Ron, he instantly pulled back, and started to search her face. "'Mione.."

Hermione was speechless. This didn't sound like Ron. He'd just said her name as if it was the only name he'd ever want tumbling off his lips. No matter how hard she tried, She couldn't move her lips to talk. Then she realized she was still naked. "Oh god!" She moved a hand to cover Ron's eyes up, and quickly started moving out of the tub, and stretching her hand to retrieve a towel. "Oh Ron. Turn around! I can't put on a towel with one hand!"

Ron chuckled a bit, and grinned with his eyes still being covered by her hand. "There's nothing wrong with your body, Hermione. Trrrust me. "

"Shut up and turn around!"

So he did, and she quickly enveloped the towel around her body. "Ron.." She breathed out softly.

He turned back around, and looked at her with a pure expression of regret. "I..I don't even..I..Hermione..I'm just..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "

She stood in front of him, her heart doing back flips and beating at the pace of a racing broomstick. "Ron. You just kissed me.." She looked down at the ground, embarrassed at what she just said.

He paused for a moment, and licked his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." He said with as much blunt as he could sum up. Then he took a light step forward, so his body was in barely in contact with hers again. Tilting her chin up with his right hand, he gazed hard down into her golden brown eyes. "Can I do it again?"

Hermione blinked, and stuttered a few random "uh's", and then decided it was best to just shut her mouth and nod her head up and down slowly. _I can't believe this is happening._

That's all it took for Ron to lean down and crash his mouth upon hers, meeting her lips once more. It was more aggressive this time. It seemed like they we're both pouring our their love, and frustration for one another.

Hermione reached up to wrap her arms tightly around Ron's neck, even though he was quite a bit taller than her. He grew to be around 6'5, and she was still stuck at 5'4. She kissed him with everything she had, and more. It was like pouring an entire soul into a single contact. Who knew that Ron could make a kiss feel like fire? _Oh that's right..I did. I knew it. He's the fire that's burned inside my mind for ages. _

They both started walking back, out of her bathroom, and quickly closed in on her bed. Suddenly, Ron swept Hermione right off her feet(both ways), without breaking the kiss, and lowered her gently onto her bed. He took extra caution while he guided himself over her body, and proceeded to kiss her intensely. He was even more surprised when she opened her mouth, and allowed his tongue to flick upon her own. _Where did she learn to kiss like this? It couldn't have been Viktor..could it! _His jealousy started to rise up again, but he decided it would be a good idea to force it back down. In this moment, Hermione was his. As she should have always been.

Breathless, Hermione broke the kiss, and reached her hand up to place against his cheek. Her hair was still soaking wet, and hanging it ringlets around her face, and all around her pillow. Her chest heaving from the lack of oxygen, she stared with amazement into his deep dark-blue eyes. "Ron. It's been too long. That kiss was way overdue."

"I know, 'Mione. I should have gained the courage to do it a long time ago. I'm so sorry for being a jerk, 'Mione. I really am. I don't think I can say it enough. I just want to make it up to you." He took her hand from his cheek, and placed a lingering kiss on her palm. "My heart can't take lying to you anymore, 'Mione. You need to be mine."

She let out a light airy giggle. "Need to, eh?"

Laughing at his own choice of worlds as well, he grinned that sexy grin she loved so much. "Yeah. Mine."

Her expression took on a more soft, serious one. Letting out a long, weight ful sigh, she bit her bottom lip. "I still can't believe this is happening. I've waited for so many years.."

"Look. That's all my fault, Hermione. In fact, why do I even deserve to be with somebody as amazing as you? I'm a stupid git."

"You can be my stupid git..if you promise to hold me tonight. And for the next couple of lifetimes." She smiled sweetly up at the freckled red head. Her earlier rage and anger for him has been demolished, and her love for him surged through her being now more than ever. "And to quit acting so jealous. But I see now, that you might have had a reason.." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I had a reason." Ron leaned over to her right, and laid next to her. "How about I love you for the next couple of lifetimes as well?"

That took the breath right out of her mouth. "You lov- -"

Quickly shushing her, he placed a warm kiss on her mouth. "I love you."

"Ron..Oh god. I love you, too." Hermione hurled her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "I love you so much.."

Ron smiled against her head, and rubbed her back slowly as she held onto him. "You're soaking wet! Go put some clothes on, woman! Or not.."

"Hah!" Hermione slapped Ron on the shoulder, and hopped out of bed, emerging into her closet. A few minutes later, she walked out with a deep pink satin night dress on. Smiling at the emotion that sprung onto Ron's face at seeing her, she walked over to her handstand and used her wand to preform a drying spell on her hair. Just as she was about to turn around and make her way to her desire, she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist.

"Gods, 'Mione. Do you realize how beautiful you are?" Ron asked as he lowered his mouth onto her right shoulder, and proceeded to kiss his way along to her neck.

Shivering from the tingling sensations shooting throughout her body, she just let out a light giggle and leaned her head to the side to allow him more access.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter had been searching throughout the whole castle for his best friends. He had walked back to their table in the library, and discovered them no where to be found. He had hoped Hermione didn't kill Ron off, for he liked to have a male companion. He decided he would check Hermione's room to see if she was there, and to make sure she was okay. He found her door ajar, and very much open.

"Hello..and what do we have here?"

Hermione and Ron stopped their little game, and looked at Harry with huge eyes.

"HA! I should have known.." Harry grinned so wide, they thought his mouth might break. "I'll see YOU two for breakfast." And without another word, or explanation from the two, he exited her room and vanished from their site.

"Well..okay. That solves the 'telling Harry' situation." Ron said.

Needless to say, It was quite the perfect night. Hermione slept in the arms of her love. Even the weather outside seemed to just rain magically, without anymore thunder or lightning. It definitely matched her better mood. Plus, everything wasn't so ugly anymore.


End file.
